O Grande Prêmio
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Mihoshi e Kiyone acertaram na loteria e ficaram ricas, mas nem imaginam o verdadeiro prêmio que irão receber. Continuação de "Gesto de Amor."
1. Caridade Recompensada

**Parte 1: Caridade Recompensada**

* * *

"Hmmm. Vou pegar dois destes e cinco daqueles. Oh, sim. Kiyone disse pra pegar dos grandes." Mihoshi se decidia o que tinha de levar das compras da semana.

Eram poucas às vezes que Mihoshi ia fazer compras sozinha, devido a seu jeito 'bem diferente' como definia Kiyone, mas as duas estavam casadas há quase 6 meses e sua esposa sabia que tinha de deixá-la se virar de vez em quando, embora fosse o mais perto de casa que pudesse.

Mihoshi saiu do supermercado muito feliz, como sempre, porém se achava mais feliz por Kiyone confiar nela pras compras. Sabia que era algo de responsabilidade e queria provar a si que era uma boa esposa.

Já indo pra casa, Mihoshi sentiu alguém lhe puxando a blusa. Virou-se na hora, achando ser um ladrão, mas era apenas uma menina com um vestido meio rasgado e o rosto meio sujo e aparentando estar com fome. "Pobrezinha. Quer um bolinho?" Mihoshi abriu uma das sacolas e tirou de um pacote um bolinho, que passou para a menina.

"Obrigada, tia. Tô sem comer nada desde hoje cedo. Estou vendendo bilhetes de loteria porque meu pai não traz nada pra casa desde que perdeu o emprego. Ele só bebe e precisa eu resolver." Ela mostrou um bilhete guardado no bolso. "Tô a manhã toda tentando vender este último. Não pode comprar ele pra me ajudar, por favor?"

Mihoshi estava bem triste e queria ajudar, mas Kiyone lhe falou pra trazer o troco das compras para completar o aluguel. "Eu queria poder ajudar mas...espere um pouquinho." Mihoshi vasculhou sua bolsa e por sorte, achou uns trocados o bastante pro bilhete. Deu o dinheiro e guardou o bilhete. A menina sorriu afetuosamente e agradeceu, indo pra casa. Mihoshi seguiu pra sua também.

* * *

"Eu não acredito nisso." Kiyone comentou quase que aborrecida. "Eu não tinha dito..."

"E disse, mas não gastei o troco." Mihoshi já cortou, passando-lhe o dinheiro com orgulho. "Comprei com uns trocados que achei na bolsa." Kiyone melhorou um pouco o humor, mas ainda tinha curiosidade.

"Mas por que comprou isso? Você nunca se interessou nessas coisas."

"Eu vi uma menina pobre vendendo bilhetes e a coitadinha falou que estava a manhã inteira se esforçando pra vendê-lo. E sejamos francas, Kiyone: somos policias galácticas, combatemos o crime e fazemos cumprir a lei, mas de que serve isso se não podemos fazer uma pequena caridade a uma única pessoa, ainda mais a uma criança?"

Contra isso, Kiyone não tinha como argumentar com sua esposa. Viu que a intenção dela era boa e foi pra ajudar pessoas que as duas decidiram querer ser policiais. Seu rosto sério deu lugar a um semblante mais alegre e deu um beijo na bochecha de Mihoshi.

"Ah, docinho. Pode não ser a mais brilhante, mas tem um coração que não cabe no peito. Por isso que te amo." Mihoshi ficou um pouco ruborizada e retribuiu com um longo beijo nos lábios dela.

Kiyone voltou pra cozinha para fazer o almoço e Mihoshi foi pra sala passar o aspirador e tirar pó dos móveis. Após a limpeza, e que não resultou em nada quebrado ou caindo, que já não era tão mais surpresa nesses 6 meses, mostrando que a vida de casada lhe colocou um pouco nos eixos, a policial loira ligou a TV e começou a montar a tábua de roupa. No primeiro canal que via, parecia estar tendo um sorteio.

_"E atenção a todos. Estamos pra fazer o sorteio da grande loteria anual, sendo que este ano o prêmio recorde está acumulado em 2 trilhões de ienes. Pra vocês, que_ _tem os bilhetes da série azul, fiquem preparados."_ Mihoshi teve um estalo na cabeça e logo se virou pra cozinha.

"KIYONE. KIYONE." Kiyone respondeu na hora. "Mihoshi? O que aconteceu?"

"O Bilhete que comprei. Está aí?" Kiyone logo olhou pra mesa de jantar.

"Está aqui, sim." "E qual a série dele?" Ela pegou o bilhete.

"Série azul. Por que?" "Traz pra cá, depressa."

A policial de cabelo verde veio que quase voando. "O que foi, Mihoshi. Pra que...?" E Mihoshi apontou pra TV com um largo sorriso.

"Vai dar o sorteio do maior prêmio e o nosso bilhete é da série sorteada." Sua esposa não mostrava tanto entusiasmo.

"Olha, amor. Sem querer ser pessimista, mas esse tipo de sorteio é na prática um tiro no escuro. Não que não deveríamos arriscar, mas..."

Mihoshi logo a parou. "Mas ainda assim temos uma chance. Já pensou se ganhamos? E você não vive dizendo como eu dou sorte?"

Outra vez, a policial esverdeada não teve como contra-argumentar. Mihoshi já escapara de morrer inúmeras vezes em diversas missões de auto risco e sem citar as muitas vezes que prendeu um bandido ou fugitivo, embora quase sempre sem querer, mas aquela era uma situação diferente. Entretanto, ela não queria magoar sua mulher, sendo que a amava demais pra isso. Desse modo, pegou sua mão e a levou até o sofá, para assim verem o sorteio. Mihoshi era de uma forte alegria que Kiyone sentia.

_"E atenção todos."_ Falou o apresentador. _" Vamos ao sorteio."_ O globo de números girou e saiu a primeira bolinha. _"Primeiro número: 7."_

Kiyone e Mihoshi viram o bilhete. Mihoshi se entusiasmou. "Sete. Temos sete." "Calma aí, amor. Não se entusiasme demais. Não quero parecer desmancha prazer, mas..."

_"Segundo número: 14."_

"Quatorze. Acertamos de novo." "É, eu sei. Uma pequena coincidência." Kiyone tentava se controlar.

_"Terceiro número: 21."_ Mihoshi olhou esperançosa.

"Vinte e um. Foram três até agora." Mesmo Kiyone não conseguia crer. "3 números até agora?"

_"Quarto número: 28."_

As duas não acreditavam. Já haviam acertado 4 números. Até Kiyone já fazia fé.

_"Quinto número: 35."_

"Cinco até agora, meu amor. Está vendo?" "Sim, estou, Mihoshi. Finalmente fomos abençoadas. Faça figa pra esse último." As duas se abraçavam nervosamente. O narrador tomou a palavra.

_"E antes de anunciar o último número, já calculamos que apenas uma pessoa conseguirá ganhar o prêmio total. Então seguindo com o sorteio,"_ O globo girou. Mihoshi e Kiyone estavam grudadas na tela. _"o último número é...é..."_ Era a hora. As duas quase que gritavam. _"...48."_

Ambas ficaram chocadas por não ter sido seu número, que era 49. Kiyone abaixou a cabeça de decepção e Mihoshi despencou de joelhos, colocando as mãos no rosto. Kiyone viu como sua esposa estava abatida e se abaixou pra dar-lhe um abraço.

"Puxa, Kiyone. Mais um pouquinho só e poderíamos ter ganho. Snif, snif." A esposa lhe deu um sorriso franco.

"Ah, minha cabecinha de bolha. Não fica triste. Foi por pouco desta vez. Quem sabe na próxima. Não que decidamos começar a comprar bilhetes, porém mais pra frente até façamos outra..." E o apresentador da loteria voltou a falar.

_"E atenção, telespectadores. Pedimos desculpas, mas houve um erro no último número."_ As duas olharam fixamente para a TV quando ouviram. _"Na realidade o_ _último número foi...49. E repetindo os números sorteados: 7, 14, 21, 28, 35 e 49."_

Ouvindo tais palavras, as duas policiais fixaram o olhar no bilhete, confirmando cada número. Seus olhos eram tão grandes quanto pratos e gotas de suor estavam fixadas em suas cabeças. Tirando o olhar do bilhete, ambas se viram nervosamente.

"Nós ganhamos? " As duas perguntaram na mesma hora. "Nós ganhamos? NÓS GANHAMOS. VIVA. VIVA."

Era tanto euforia e alegria como nunca tinham sentido, excetuando a do dia em que se casaram.

"Kiyone. Finalmente a sorte bateu a nossa porta."

"Desta vez estou de acordo. Nossos problemas terminaram. Viva." Ambas ficaram de costas, enganchando seus braços, rindo e dançando.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. NÓS ESTAMOS RICAS. NÓS ESTAMOS RICAS. NÓS ESTAMOS RICAS."

"Sabe o que quer dizer, Mihoshi?" "Claro que sei. Nunca mais vai faltar dinheiro pro aluguel." Kiyone deu um olhar meio torto.

"Na verdade, pensei um pouco mais alto. Por que não comprarmos uma casa?" Os olhos de Mihoshi brilharam.

"Uma casinha? Só pra nós? Ela pode ter piscina?"

"Claro, meu anjo. O que você quiser."

Mihoshi abraçou a companheira com todo amor. Kiyone de fato não imaginava que ela conseguiria um feito tão grande, e tudo por causa de um simples ato de caridade. Ela se orgulhava de ter casado com uma mulher tão generosa e de boa índole.

"Temos que comemorar. Que tal chamar Tenchi e a turma pra jantarmos esta noite? Podemos ir a um karaokê...e cantar a noite toda."

"A noite toda?" Kiyone confirmou com a cabeça. Mihoshi se aproximou e deu-lhe um terno e caloroso beijo, marcando o começo de uma vida para elas.

Continua...


	2. Comemorando com os Amigos

**Parte 2: Comemorando com os Amigos**

* * *

Foi um dia e tanto pra Kiyone e Mihoshi. Após se recuperarem do choque da emoção de terem ganho, as duas amantes foram buscar o dinheiro. Optaram em receber por parcelas pra não terem que pagar os autos custos dos impostos e embora pudessem ter aparecido nos jornais, preferiram ficar na encolha pois sabiam que tanta publicidade atrairia gente de todo tipo, especialmente desonestos e bandidos.

Depois de recebido, foram até uma imobiliária escolher uma casa. O vendedor lhes mostrou uma das melhores que tinha.

"De fato é um verdadeiro achado: recém-construída, teto todo impermeabilizado, ótimo encanamento, diversos quartos, cozinha de primeira, dois banheiros e um quintal bem espaçoso. E tudo isso pelo preço que lhes mostrei, bem abaixo do que deveria ser no mercado de imóveis. Que tal, senhoritas, digo, senhoras?"

Kiyone ponderou um pouco. "Olha. Tudo parece bem e acho que seria ideal. Concorda, Mihoshi?"

"Até que sim, mas eu queria uma casa com piscina. Você disse que teríamos. Senhor vendedor, tem alguma com piscina?"

"Ah, sinto dizer, senhora, mas casas com piscinas estão um pouco em falta." Mihoshi pareceu um pouco decepcionada, contudo Kiyone lhe pôs a mão no ombro em consolo.

"Não fica triste, coração. Compramos a casa e mandamos instalar uma, e bem bonita." Mihoshi liberou um largo sorriso e abraçou a companheira. "Ah. Obrigada, obrigada. Eu te amo."

Ela a segurou por uns instantes mas logo a soltou quando disse que estava lhe faltando ar. Realmente o vendedor nunca vira um casal tão divertido e cheio de amor, ainda que fossem 2 garotas.

* * *

Durante à tarde, passearam juntas pra escolher os móveis. Kiyone tinha um pouco de relutância nas escolhas que Mihoshi fazia, porém ela era sua esposa e o dinheiro era tanto de uma quanto da outra, ainda que Mihoshi deixou-a tomar as decisões quanto a como usá-lo. Nisso Kiyone admirava a companheira, que se mostrava bem mais responsável e madura, provavelmente graças ao casamento, mas mantendo sua inocência e pureza espiritual.

* * *

À noite, elas se reuniram com Tenchi, Nobuyuki, Katsuhiro, Ryoko, Washu, Ayeka e Sasami em um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade. O clima era tudo de bom e a comida, excelente.

"Garotas. Eu falo em nome de todos nós ao agradecer pelo jantar, mas sinceramente não precisavam."

"Mas queremos, Tenchi. É o mínimo que podemos fazer por vocês terem nos acolhido em sua casa. Além disso, se não tivesse me recebido, nunca que Kiyone teria me achado."

"É, pois é. Aliás, também somos gratas ao senhor, vovô, por ter realizado nosso casamento, quando ninguém mais queria."

"Fico feliz em tê-lo feito, querida. Apesar de ser de opinião de que o certo seria de que um homem e uma mulher se casem, também acredito que mais importante que isso, é que duas pessoas que se amam verdadeiramente merecem ficar juntas. Desejo o que for de melhor a vocês, minhas filhas."

"Exato. Os verdadeiros amores devem ficar unidos, assim como eu e meu Tenchi." Ryoko foi logo ficar ao lado de Tenchi.

"Tenha modos, senhorita Ryoko." Ayeka protestou. "Tenchi deveria escolher com que quer ficar...principalmente que sou eu a escolha certa pra ele."

"Ha, ha. Tá bom, princesinha. A melhor escolha que pode fazer é se devia sumir daqui ou deixar te jogar pela parede." Ryoko tratou de iluminar seus punhos.

"Tente pra ver, sua vulgar." Ayeka convocou suas energias, criando algumas toras ao seu redor.

"Meninas, meninas, por favor. Estamos aqui pra nos divertir, e não explodir o lugar." Tenchi ergueu as mãos pra separá-las. Mihoshi já estava em pânico.

"Por favor. Não nos façam gastar o dinheiro pra consertar o lugar. Ainda temos que comprar os móveis e vi uma mesa de cabeceira que a Kiyone gostou tanto. Ia ser um presente pra ela." Kiyone não acreditava no que ouvira. Ela tinha mostrado a mesa à Mihoshi, mas achava que ela não tinha ouvido. Só que agora notou que mesmo uma descabelada como sua esposa podia ser atenta de vez em quando.

Ryoko e Ayeka se posicionaram pra lutar, só que no mesmo instante, ambas tomaram um choque de alta voltagem, despencando no chão, totalmente torradas.

"Estou vendo que minha segurança funcionou." Falou Washu com toda calma.

"Sua segurança, você disse?" Perguntou Sasami.

"Pois, sim. Sem perceberem, coloquei nessas duas um pequenino aparelho de choque, que se ativa caso tentem se enfrentar num lugar público. Já que Tenchi estava cansado delas destruírem a casa ou outros lugares..." Ayeka e Ryoko levantaram na hora, olhando furiosas pra pequena cientista.

"COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE?"

"VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!" E a princesa e a pirata espacial caíram juntas pra acabar com Washu, porém voltaram a tomar um choque ainda mais forte que o anterior, despencando uma sobre a outra.

"Ah, sim. Esqueci de dizer que os aparelhos também funcionam se tentarem me atacar. Sou uma gênia, não sou?" Washu perguntou com toda alegria.

"Washu, você é esperta." Washu A.

"A mais brilhante do universo." Washu B.

Nobuyuki olhava meio despreocupado. "Agora que as mocinhas acalmaram os ânimos, creio que podemos voltar a festa." Logo em seguida, ele dirigiu a palavra pra Kiyone e Mihoshi. "Bem, sendo que ganharam todo esse dinheiro, ainda vão continuar como policiais? Podiam se aposentar e viver só de crédito pela vida toda. Eu faria assim."

Kiyone respondeu de modo firme, mas gentil. "Sim, com certeza não vamos mais precisar fazer trabalhos de meio-período, mas ainda queremos continuar na Polícia Galáctica. Somos as encarregadas de manter a lei e a ordem neste setor do espaço, ainda que por esses lados quase nada aconteça."

"E gostamos de viver de modo simples." Mihoshi disse em seguida. "Apenas porque temos tanto não quer dizer que tenhamos que mudar nosso jeito ou ficar ostentando e um dia, poderemos querer abrir um negócio depois de aposentadas. Sabe, garantir o futuro." Nessa hora todos menos Kiyone olharam fixamente pra ela, não crendo no que estavam ouvindo. Ryoko já quis fazer graça.

"Por acaso trocaram a nossa Mihoshi por uma versão inteligente de outra dimensão?" A garota loira abaixou a cabeça um tanto triste, porém sua esposa veio em sua defesa.

"Não fala assim dela, Ryoko. Minha florzinha amadureceu e muito nesses meses que estivemos casadas. Até em casa ela mostrou isso, como não quebrar mais tantos copos e pratos, sendo que o último foi há dois meses. Se falar mal dela de novo, te parto a cara." Kiyone abraçou Mihoshi com todo o amor que só alguém muito apaixonada faria.

"Ela está certa, Ryoko. As pessoas podem mudar pra melhor e Mihoshi não é exceção. Agora se desculpe." Tenchi disse severamente e Ryoko, não querendo contrariá-lo, se desculpou. Tenchi sorriu por isso.

"Mas devo dizer que estou com um pouco de inveja." Nobuyuki disse em tom um tanto melancólico. "Eu que queria ter essa sorte pra ganhar na loteria."

"Acho que foi bem mais que sorte." Comentou Sasami. "Do que elas contaram, foi um milagre que se deu por ajudarem aquela menina."

"Isso foi." Respondeu Kiyone beijando a bochecha da esposa. "Sou a esposa mais feliz do mundo porque minha companheira tem um coração de ouro, o que me deixa agora com certo peso por tanta vezes que lhe gritei e ralei. Desculpa por tudo, querida." Mas Mihoshi lhe voltou um belo sorriso.

"Não tem nada. Já esqueci tudo, se bem que eu merecia as broncas. Quantas vezes quase pus tudo a perder ou na hora de uma operação importante eu dava mancadas? Fico feliz porque você sempre foi paciente comigo...e por ter me amado como sou."

Não tinha como ninguém não ficar feliz pelas amigas que tanto se amavam. Logo algo chamou a atenção de Mihoshi.

"Olhem, vai começar o karaokê. Vem cantar comigo, amor?"

"Eu? Agora? Olha, acho que..." Mas foi só ver aqueles grandes olhos azuis suplicantes que Kiyone percebeu que não ia adiantar resistir. As duas subiram ao palco, escolheram e música e começaram a cantar.

_Eu fico perguntando, até aonde eu posso chegar._

_E os desafios, que no caminho eu irei encontrar._

_Pra enfrentar a vida, nunca pensei que fosse assim. _

_Mas não importa, não há barreiras, vou até o fim._

_Plano misterioso._

_Agarro o sonho e vou, eu vou procurar._

_Sigo em frente, é meu destino, não importa o lugar._

_Coragem eu terei, e nada pode me deter, eu vou._

_Sem medo de nada._

_E eu enfrentarei, e derrotarei, todo aquele que for mau._

_Não descansarei, coragem eu terei._

_E nada pode me deter, eu vou._

_Sem medo de nada._

_E eu enfrentarei..._

As duas tiraram aplausos de todos no restaurante, e não apenas elas, mas Tenchi, vovô, Nobuyuki e as meninas também se divertiram a noite toda cantando, comendo, bebendo saquê e tudo mais.

* * *

Em casa, Kiyone e Mihoshi mal se aguentavam em pé de tanto que beberam. Foram tomar um banho e lá mesmo, fizeram amor como nunca tinham feito e continuaram assim na cama por toda a noite.

Duas semanas depois, já tinham se mudado pra nova casa e construído a piscina com uma jacuzzi. Mihoshi estava ansiosa pra mergulhar, mas na hora receberam um chamado de emergência.

"Temos que ir, Mihoshi. Contrabandistas fugitivos estão no nosso setor."

"Logo agora? Chuif." Kiyone viu como ela ficou e lhe pegou a mão suavemente.

"Sinto muito, querida, mas quanto mais cedo resolvermos, mais rápido voltamos pra estrear a piscina, e nos divertimos como gostamos." Ela falou de modo um tanto malicioso, passando um dos dedos de modo suave pela sua mão. Foi o bastante pra Mihoshi recuperar o ânimo.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, quase de noite, as duas parceiras retornaram pra casa. Apertando um botão no painel de controle, a nave Yagami se converteu numa van. Realmente foi um ótimo presente de casamento da Washu, podendo dessa maneira estacioná-la na garagem sem chamar tanta atenção.

Kiyone e Mihoshi estavam prontas pra nadar. Kiyone usava o maiô azul-escuro com perolas que Mihoshi lhe dera de Natal e Mihoshi vestia o biquíni vermelho de franjas que ganhara dela. As duas contemplaram a piscina por uns instantes e sorrindo mutuamente, deram as mãos e mergulharam. A sensação de água era libertadora, como se removesse todos os problemas que passaram na vida e ainda que fossem passar por muitos mais, tinham a certeza de poderem enfrentá-los juntas, como prometeram no dia em que se casaram.

Mihoshi e Kiyone ficaram frente à frente, se observando e estudando o rosto de cada uma. Mihoshi abaixou as alças do maiô da garota de cabelo verde, que desamarrou o top da parceira loira, desse modo ambas expondo os seus belos seios e esfregando-os, ao passo que trocavam beijos e carícias sensuais. Seus sentimentos com certeza eram reais e puros, como disse Katsuhiro.

"Kiyone. Vamos ficar juntas pra sempre?"

"Claro que sim, minha cabecinha de vento. Eu te amo e vou te amar...por toda a vida."

"Também te amo, minha nervosinha. Nunca vou te deixar."

E as duas, terminando de tirar seus maiôs, continuaram se beijando, desfrutando do frescor das águas da piscina.

Continua...

* * *

**A música que as garotas estão cantando é o tema de abertura de Bucky (Jibaku-kun): ****Dare Mo Shiranai Chizu De.**

**Originalmente na história Gesto de Amor, Kiyone e Mihoshi teriam pedido a Katsuhiro que realizasse o casamento. Já que não deu pra fazer, decidi falar disso nesta história.**


	3. O que nos Falta

**Parte 3: O Que Nos Falta**

* * *

Em sua nova casa, Kiyone e Mihoshi vivam muito bem, uma vez que não precisavam mais de empregos de meio-período, só tinham que se ocupar de seus deveres como policiais galácticas, no qual Kiyone ainda se esforça em buscar uma ótima promoção e sendo que Mihoshi agora mostrava-se mais responsável e competente, isso agora tinha mais chance de acontecer. Entretanto, Kiyone parecia um pouco desanimada nos últimos dias.

Uma tarde, Mihoshi lavava a louça e Kiyone lia o jornal na cozinha, um tanto entediada, chegando a suspirar. A loira reparou na tristeza envolta na sua esposa.

"Kiyone, meu amor? O que foi?" A moça de cabelo verde olhou pra ela. "Ah. Não é nada. Estou bem." Mas Mihoshi não acreditava.

"Você parece tão aborrecida esses dias. Tá entediada? Por acaso...sou eu?" Kiyone logo falou ao ouvir.

"NÃO. Não, claro que não. De jeito nenhum pensaria isso de você. Apenas...que as coisas andam meio paradas, um tanto calmas. Eu só gostaria que..." E vendo Mihoshi com um prato na mão, teve uma ideia.

"Mihoshi. Pode quebrar esse prato?" "Hã? Quer que eu...mas por que?" "Só quebra, mas daquele seu jeito desastrado, como fazia. Faz isso por mim." Mihoshi não estava entendendo, mas se ela tinha pedido, Mihoshi deu uns passos e deu um tropeço, despencando no chão e deixando cair o prato, despedaçando-o. Kiyone se levantou, foi até sua esposa caída com uma cara de brava e a levantou, para em seguida...dar-lhe um forte e terno abraço.

"Muito obrigada."

Para Mihoshi, isso era novidade, e ainda assim não entendia. "Kiyone. Por que você...?" Sua esposa deu um sorriso feliz.

"Porque acho que era isso que me faltava. Sei que ficava aborrecida por você fazer alguma trapalhada, seja no trabalho ou em casa, mas a verdade é que bem no fundo, isso me divertia. Nunca tive um momento de tédio com você, apesar de não ter jamais ter lhe dito e só ficar zangada. Você me desculpa por isso?" Kiyone voltou os olhos para o chão, mas na mesma hora, Mihoshi lhe segurou carinhosamente a mão.

"Kiyone. Não há o que desculpar. Sabe que te amo e o verdadeiro amor sabe perdoar." Ela beijou a companheira com doçura.

"Mas me esforcei tanto pra ser uma esposa perfeita e não quebrar mais nada, porque achei que te deixaria mais tranquila."

"Mihoshi, querida. Você não precisa ser perfeita, apenas a garota alegre e cheia de vida que sempre foi e amei. Não me incomodo se quebrar um copo ou prato ou causar um pequeno acidente, talvez...uma ou duas vezes por semana. Fazendo isso, já me deixa contente." As duas se abraçaram como apenas 2 pessoas realmente apaixonadas podiam estar.

Kiyone voltou o olhar para o jornal e reparou em algo. "Veja, Mihoshi. Amanhã vai inaugurar um novo parque aquático e os ingressos vip estão à venda hoje. Quer ir?"

"Puxa. Quero sim. Quanto tempo que não vamos a um lugar assim." Mihoshi falou com grande entusiasmo e logo Kiyone disse: "Então se arruma e vamos comprar os ingressos e podíamos comprar alguns biquínis novos e umas roupas, talvez até mais alguns dos seus brinquedos dos Policiais da Polícia do Espaço. O que acha?"

"Parece bacana." Mihoshi respondeu, porém lhe veio uma dúvida. "Mas, amor, isso não seria gastar demais? Você sempre diz que devemos poupar o que temos." A garota esverdeada soube dizer com um sorriso leve.

"Sei que falo isso, mas acho que uma pequena extravagância uma vez ou outra não fará mal. E de que serve termos tanto dinheiro se não nos divertimos com ele um pouco? Claro que se não quiser..." Nem precisou Kiyone terminar: a loira bronzeada a pegou pelo braço, quase puxando-a pelo ar, até o quarto, onde trataram de se aprontar.

* * *

(As cenas a seguir seguem na trilha sonora de _"The Pretty Woman"._)

Aquela tarde foi de fato muito divertida. As duas entraram em diversas lojas e se puseram a escolher e comprar muitas roupas, acessórios, sapatos e tantas outras coisas. Mihoshi ficou mais entusiasmada em poder comprar os novos brinquedos dos PPEs, porém o que mais as divertiam foi experimentar os biquínis que iam querer usar no parque. Um mais lindo e ousado do que o outro, dos quais escolheram alguns apenas pra mostrar uma pra outra. As duas de fato nunca se divertiram tanto fazendo compras, especialmente que Kiyone não se preocupava de sua esposa fazer algo constrangedor. Teve algumas lojas meio relutantes em querer atender um casal de mulheres, mas isso não afetou em nada a felicidade delas. Com o dia de compras cumprido e tendo obtido os ingressos vip, custando quase um milhão, o que não foi de grande importância, Kiyone e Mihoshi foram para casa e fizeram um desfile entre si com as novas roupas e acessórios, finalizando com os novos biquínis.

Mihoshi experimentou um minúsculo biquíni verde-limão que quase não cobria as partes intimas, ao passo que Kiyone envergava um maiô vermelho feito de faixas bem finas que davam a impressão que os seios iam pular fora.

"Vou te contar, Mihoshi. Nem em sonho usaria um negócio desses em público. Pra você, eu uso com gosto, mas..." Mihoshi não escondia seu entusiasmo. "Mas ficou tão lindo. Eu sou a favor de compartilhar, mas no seu caso, quero você toda só pra mim. E como acha que estou?" A companheira de cabelo verde mal sabia o que falar.

"B-bem, você...você...Ah, vou falar. Vamos lá na piscina que te conto o que acho." E pegando-lhe a mão, puxou-a até o quintal.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kiyone e Mihoshi levantaram cedo pra ir ao parque aquático, e não foi surpresa nenhuma a grande multidão que aguardava pra entrar, como se tentassem arrombar a bilheteria. Felizmente pra elas, terem ingressos vip facilitou e muito a entrada.

Mihoshi e Kiyone estavam prontas pra curtir o parque. Kiyone vestia um biquíni laranja e preto com as cordas da calcinha amarradas no top e Mihoshi não ficava atrás num biquíni de listras rosas e brancas com babadinhos na calcinha e um lacinho no top, um tanto infantil na opinião de Kiyone, mas mesmo assim o achou bem sensual na esposa.

"E aí, Mihoshi? Onde vamos primeiro?" A loira nem respondeu. Bastou bater os olhos num tobogã bem a frente que já puxou a esposa pra irem nele.

"Tá pronta pra descer, Kiyone?"

"Eu não sei, querida. Talvez seja meio altooooooo..." E as duas escorregaram tubo abaixo até chegar a piscina, jogando água pra todo lado. Kiyone levantou parecendo meio irritada, mas logo seu rosto esboçou um leve sorriso que virou uma forte e agradável risada, o qual Mihoshi acompanhou.

"Nossa, Mihoshi. Isso foi demais. Adorei mesmo. Quer ir de novo?" E foram não só no tobogã, mas em tudo que seus ingressos vip permitiam: os passeios de boias, a piscina aquecida, os fazedores de ondas, tudo que tinham direito.

Depois de se divertirem e comerem algo, pegaram pra se bronzear um pouco, e é claro que Kiyone lembrou de trazer seu protetor, já que tinha a tendência de se queimar mais facilmente. Estava tão confortável que Kiyone resolveu dormir um pouco.

"Ahhh. Vou pegar pra tirar uma soneca. Fica à vontade pra continuar se divertindo, querida, mas não me deixe dormir até tarde." Mihoshi deu um aceno com a cabeça e pegou pra ir na piscina, quando uma bola lhe acertou na cabeça. Um menino se aproximou.

"Desculpa, tia. Joguei forte demais. Pode devolver a bola?" "Claro que sim. Não foi nada." Outra crianças logo vieram.

"Pegou a bola, Takeo?" "Peguei, sim. A tia aqui é bem simpática." As crianças viram como Mihoshi parecia legal e perguntaram se ela queria brincar. Vendo que Kiyone dormia bem sossegada, a loira bronzeada foi brincar com as crianças, que a acharam muito divertida e engraçada, entre outras coisas, da maneira como ela caía na água, porém Mihoshi achava graça em brincar com as crianças.

Ela se despediu das crianças e foi se juntar a sua esposa, que ainda dormia. Então a acordou.

"O que foi? Onde?" "Você pediu que não te deixasse dormir demais." Kiyone levou um tempinho pra se tocar.

"Ah, é. Foi, foi mesmo. Quer nadar mais um pouquinho antes de irmos?"

Mihoshi consentiu e juntas se divertiram mais um pouco, não havendo nenhum problemas, exceto que quando desceram mais uma vez pelo tobogã, Kiyone perdeu o top do biquíni e precisou ficar dentro d`água até a loira conseguir encontrar. Apesar disso, foi um dia maravilhoso e revigorante para as duas. A garota de cabelo verde parecia a mais satisfeita.

"Vou te contar, coração. Fazia tempo que não relaxava tão bem. Talvez pudéssemos voltar no mês que vem. O que acha?" Mihoshi parecia um pouco distraída com algo, mas voltou sua atenção a sua companheira, concordando com ela sobre voltarem.

* * *

De noite, Kiyone preparava o jantar e parecia muito bom. Mihoshi, por sua vez, estava um pouco pensativa, tanto que quase não ouviu Kiyone a chamar.

"Mihoshi. O jantar tá pronto. MIhoshi, está ouvindo? MIHOSHI." Com esse grito, a loira quase despencou da cadeira. Kiyone viu que ela parecia meio avoada.

"Mihoshi, meu bem. Tá tudo bem? Está meio estranha desde que voltamos do parque." Ela lhe pegou a mão e ajoelhou-se.

"Alguém te maltratou? Se foi, me diz que faço ele se desculpar."

"Não, não. É que...pensei numas coisas." Uma pausa. "Querida. O que pensa sobre...crianças?" Kiyone não soube o que pensar disso.

"Crianças? Em que sentido você pergunta?" Mihoshi deu um olhar um pouco sério.

"Sabe. Somos um casal e é normal um casal ter filhos. Já pensou um dia pudermos ter...nossa própria criança? Uma que tornasse nossa vida mais completa? A quem pudéssemos dar educação, carinho e amor?"

Realmente essa pegou a garota esverdeada de jeito. Jamais pensou que sua parceira, cuja personalidade inocente como de uma criança, pudesse manifestar tal desejo. De fato talvez Mihoshi fosse um pouco mais madura do que pensasse. Kiyone se levantou e abraçou-a pelas costas, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"Sabe, querida. Admito que não pensei muito sobre esse assunto, mas creio que talvez seja um pouco cedo para tal. Acabamos de nos casar e seria bom aproveitarmos um pouco a vida só nós duas, mas te prometo que discutiremos isso com mais calma." Kiyone lhe deu um beijinho no rosto e lhe segurou a mão.

"Que tal um mergulho antes do jantar? E eu digo, bem à vontade." O humor de Mihoshi aos poucos voltou e seguiu com sua linda esposa para o quintal, enquanto pelo caminho tiravam as roupas.

Continua...

* * *

**No original, não haveria a cena das compras, mas eu estava assistindo Uma Linda Mulher e achei que seria um bom acréscimo à história, sendo que Mihoshi e Kiyone até o momento quase não tinha feito um proveito divertido do dinheiro.**

**Para Kiyone, faltava um pouco da velha Mihoshi, com quem já se acostumara, que por sua vez, percebeu no fim do capítulo algo pra sua família. Será que isso dará certo?**


	4. Reencontro

**Parte 4: Reencontro**

* * *

"Nossa, Mihoshi. Esse foi um dia e tanto." Kiyone disse um tanto abatida ao controle da Yagami na volta pra casa.

"Nem me fale, Kiyone. 2 corridas ilegais, 10 multas por excesso de velocidade, 4 por irregularidade de naves e o único crime de verdade que impedimos foi uma tentativa de agressão ao caixa do supermercado onde passamos antes de irmos pro trabalho, e por que? Apenas por causa de um aumento do preço do leite."

A policial de cabelo verde olhou aborrecida pra parceira, não por causa dela, mas por toda a atual situação que ela relatou. "Sabe, Mihoshi? Se todos os trabalhos chatos que fizemos contassem como pontos para uma promoção..."

"Já teríamos sido promovidas pelos menos 3 vezes. Você já seria Inspetora-chefe e eu, provavelmente, capitã."

De alguma forma, a resposta de Mihoshi surtiu algum efeito e Kiyone não conseguiu deixar de rir. Depois de dar uma pausa do riso, deu um beijo no rosto da esposa.

"Ah. Muito obrigada, querida. Uma boa risada era tudo que eu queria. Eu te amo."

"Gosto quando fica feliz, Kiyone. Meu coração se enche de amor."

Com seus espíritos revigorados com o bom humor, as duas policiais seguiram para casa.

Depois de estacionarem a nave/van e descarregarem as compras do dia, Mihoshi e Kiyone trataram de se esticar nas poltronas da sala.

"Ah, que bom dar um descanso."

"De acordo, Mihoshi. Nem tenho vontade de fazer o jantar hoje. Que tal pedirmos uns rolinhos primavera?"

"Muito boa ideia, Kiyone, e quer descansar um pouco na jacuzzi?" Kiyone nem respondeu: se levantou, foi ao quarto e voltou com uns maiôs. Deu um azul com abertura na barriga pra Mihoshi e tratou de vestir o outro, um verde com estampas de flores. Pegou o telefone pra fazer o pedido e logo se dirigiu ao quintal com Mihoshi, porém ouviu algo de estranho.

"O que foi, Kiyone?" "Shhh. Acho que tem alguém no quintal. Está ouvindo?" Mihoshi pôs o ouvido na porta e reparou que tinha alguém remexendo na água da piscina. Com suas armas guardadas no quarto, tiveram que se armar com que tinham à mão: Kiyone com a vassoura e Mihoshi com um rolo de massa.

Seguindo devagar, Mihoshi e sua esposa foram bem devagar pra não chamar a atenção. Chegando a piscina, parecia que não tinha nada, mas Mihoshi notou algo na beirada.

"Kiyone, olhe aqui." E as duas viram pegadas úmidas, mas bem pequenas, o que mostrava que não poderia ser um adulto. Como as pegadas não seguiam até o muro, voltaram seus olhares para o quartinho onde guardavam o material da piscina.

Se aproximaram do quartinho e viram a porta entreaberta. Kiyone foi na frente e notou algo escondido atrás das boias. Tirou uma delas e do que viu...estava uma menina usando uma camisola e com o rosto sujo mostrando medo e fome. Kiyone deu a vassoura pra Mihoshi e se ajoelhou.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Pode vir, não vamos te machucar." A menina exitou por uns segundo, mas foi até ela e a abraçou. As duas policiais a levaram para a casa e deram-lhe um pouco de sopa, que ela comeu de modo que parecia não comer nada há dias. Mihoshi mostrava-se preocupada com ela.

"Está melhor agora? Não tenha medo. Somos amigas e só queremos te ajudar. Qual seu nome?"

"K-Kaori." Ela disse ainda um pouco assustada.

"Certo, Kaori. Não estamos bravas por entrar na nossa casa, só queremos saber o que fazia aqui." Kaori olhou para o chão como que envergonhada, mas cativada com o olhar da loira, resolveu dizer.

"E-eu fugi de casa." Ela falou. "Meu pai, quero dizer, meu padrasto...tentou me machucar." Mihoshi, olhando bem, notou algo de familiar nela.

"Ei. Acabo de me lembrar de onde te vi. Foi você que me vendeu o bilhete de loteira. Kiyone, é por causa dela que melhoramos nossas vidas." Foi aí que Kaori viu melhor Mihoshi.

"É mesmo, você é a tia que me comprou o bilhete e em deu um bolinho." Mihoshi a viu com simpatia, mas ainda estava curiosa.

"Por que seu pai, isso é, padrasto quis te machucar?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Nem sempre ele foi mal. Quando mamãe casou com ele, era um bom homem e me amava. Cuidava de mim, brincava comigo, me ajudava e me amparava quando eu estava triste ou com medo. Meu pai de verdade morreu quando eu era bebê e pra mim, meu padrasto era meu verdadeiro pai._

_Mas quando mamãe morreu doente, ele ficou muito triste mas ainda tinha a mim. Foi difícil, porém tínhamos um ao outro e passávamos bem. Só que isso mudou depois que a empresa dele faliu e não conseguiu achar outro trabalho. Começou a beber e quase não fazia nada. Tive eu que arrumar algo pra fazer, o que me fez deixar a escola. Vendia bilhetes de loteria, entre outra coisas._

_Ao saber do bilhete que lhe vendi, aquele premiado, ele ficou bem bravo, dizendo que joguei uma fortuna fora. Mas se soubesse que ia ser o sorteado, eu teria ficado com ele. De tão bravo, correu com um pedaço de madeira atrás de mim. Tive que me esconder no meu quarto, que dou graças por ter uma porta forte e um banheiro. Eu tinha água da torneira, mas só podia pegar comida quando ele saísse, e era bem pouca a que tinha na geladeira e no armário. Queria fugir, porém ele sempre trancava a porta e as janelas. Na última noite, quando ele saiu, além de comida, peguei uma faca da pia, pois as gavetas ficavam fechadas. Fui pro quarto, só que esqueci de trancar a porta e ele notou quando chegou._

_Quando lembrei que não tinha trancado, corri pra fechar, mas ele foi mais rápido e me agarrou, me jogou na cama e...e...começou a tirar a minha roupa e a dele. Peguei a faca e acertei a perna dele. Corri pra fora e por sorte, ele não tinha trancado a porta da frente. Saí correndo com ele atrás de mim, mesmo com aquele machucado. Corri o quanto pude, me escondendo em becos e latas de lixo. Achei que tinha escapado quando escutei alguém vindo. Pensando ser ele, pulei o muro da sua casa. Lavei os pés na água da piscina e pensei em nadar um pouco..."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

"Foi nessa hora que vi as luzes da casa acenderem e me escondi no quartinho. Por favor, não quero voltar pra ele." Kaori chorou desesperada. Kiyone lhe deu um abraço aconchegante.

"Não fique assim, meu anjinho. Não vamos deixar ele te fazer nada. Você fica aqui esse noite e amanhã resolveremos. Prometemos, ninguém vai te machucar. Mihoshi, por que não leva ela pra tomar um banho? A comida deve chegar logo." Mihoshi concordou e levou Kaori ao banheiro. Felizmente a policial bronzeada tinha umas roupas pequenas que a menina podia usar.

Depois do banho, ela se mostrava bem diferente e mais alegre. Comeu rolinhos primavera com as duas moças e soube que elas eram um casal, ainda assim as achava bem legais e divertidas. Contaram coisas que fizeram antes de se casarem, tipo como Mihoshi era um desastre e que várias vezes levava Kiyone à loucura, porém mesmo assim, a amizade delas foi forte pra aguentar tudo e o bastante pra se transformar em amor. Um pouco mais tarde, elas arrumaram-lhe um quarto pra dormir e em seguida, também foram pra cama.

* * *

"NÃO. NÃO. POR FAVOR, NÃO FAZ ISSO. NÃOOOO."

Kiyone e Mihoshi ouviram o grito que vinha do quarto de Kaori. Correram até lá e perceberam que a menina se debatia na cama, como se algo tentasse pegá-la. Mihoshi tentou acordá-la. "Kaori. Kaori, acorda." Ela se levantou num solavanco, suando e chorando.

Kiyone chegou perto delas e sentou-se na cama.

"Acalme-se, querida. Teve um pesadelo?"

Kaori logo se recobrou. "Foi, sim. Era meu padrasto. Tinha me pego num beco e começou a rasgar minha roupa, e então ele...ele..." E abraçou as duas na mesma hora, explodindo em choro. "Oh, mamãe. Mamãe. Não me deixem. Não me deixem."

A menina se segurou nas duas, chorando por um tempo, até que finalmente caiu no sono de tão exausta que ficou. Mihoshi lhe ajeitou o travesseiro e passou-lhe um de seus ursinhos de pelúcia e Kiyone a cobriu carinhosamente. De volta ao seu quarto, as duas parceiras se deitaram, mas não conseguiam dormir de imediato. Mihoshi se afegava no peito da esposa.

"O que vamos fazer, Kiyone?" A garota de cabelo verde a olhou um tanto preocupada.

"Não tenho certeza, meu bem, mas sei que ela não pode voltar pra um monstro como ele. Fique tranquila, sei que daremos um jeito."

A loira bronzeada estava ainda um pouco pensativa. "Sabe aquela hora, quando ela nos chamou de...mães?"

"É, eu sei. Admito que quando ela falou...senti algo em mim. Algo..que me fez...desejar...Olha, você sentiu o mesmo, não?" Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Não esquente sua cabecinha. Estou certa de que tudo vai se acertar. Vamos dormir que amanhã será outro dia." E com uma troca de beijos, as duas se puseram a dormir, ainda com um último pensamento pela menina que as chamou de mães.

Continua...

* * *

**Pensei em colocar agora a hora em que nossas heroínas iriam adotar Kaori, só que achei melhor esticar um pouco mais.**


	5. Somos uma Família

**Parte 5: Somos Uma Família**

* * *

O dia amanheceu quente e ensolarado, com uma leve brisa soprando pelas cortinas da janela. Kaori podia sentir tal frescor lhe batendo. Levantou-se, vendo que o quarto onde dormiu não era um sonho que se seguiu depois do pesadelo de sua vida.

Foi até a cozinha e viu a mesa preparada pro café da manhã, com frutas, cereais, torradas, ovos mexidos, suco de laranja e tudo mais. Kiyone estava no fogão esquentando um bule de café.

"Bom dia." Kiyone a viu com um animado sorriso.

"Bom dia, querida. Pode se sentar e se servir. Coma à vontade." E a menina não perdeu tempo, pois comeu como há muito não comia. Kiyone se sentou e a olhava com afeto. Kaori lacrimejava enquanto comia.

"Tem algo errado, meu bem?" "N-não. É..é que...há tanto que não comia algo tão bom, ainda mais preparado com amor. Obrigada...mamãe."

A garota de cabelo verde não imaginava tal resposta, mesmo assim ficou comovida como lhe foi referida. Via aquela garotinha com um forte sentimento, parecido com o que sentia por Mihoshi, porém de um modo mais fraternal. Kaori pareceu preocupada.

"O que aconteceu? Disse algo errado? Se disse, eu..." "Não, não. Tranquilo. Gostei do que falou. Me faz pensar que..." Ela não soube como dizer. Decidiu mudar de assunto. "Olha. Eu limpo aqui tudo. A Mihoshi está na sala vendo TV. Gosta dos Policiais da Polícia do Espaço? É o favorito dela."

A menina foi a sala e sentou-se com Mihoshi, muito animada por ver seu programa favorito. As duas se divertiam juntas, incluindo brincando com os bonequinhos de Mihoshi. Kiyone as via e percebia como se davam bem.

"Garotas. Sei que estão se divertindo, mas posso mudar de canal um instante? Quero ver como será a previsão do tempo pro fim de semana. Se estiver bem, poderemos ir à praia." As duas deixaram Kiyone mudar o canal, já que estava no comercial. O locutor terminara de falar.

_"...concluindo, teremos 90% de chance de sol. Se quiserem ir passear na praia, não se arrependerão. E agora o noticiário local com Tachibana Nohara. Tachibana."_

E a imagem mudou pra um local onde pareceu ter tido um incêndio.

_"Aqui é Tachibana Nohara, falando diretamente do que antes havia uma casa, a qual foi completamente consumida por um grande incêndio. O chefe dos bombeiros está aqui pra nos dar melhores informações. Chefe? Alguma vítima?" _

_"Receio que sim. Um homem totalmente carbonizado foi achado na sala de estar. Pela quantia de garrafas de bebida achadas, é possível que o homem tenha perdido os sentidos enquanto bebia e os restos de cigarros no local indicam que o fogo aconteceu por um cigarro aceso." "_

_Acharam mais alguém? Sabe se ele tinha família?" _

_"Conseguimos encontrar algumas fotos do homem com uma menina, possivelmente a filha, porém nenhum outro corpo foi encontrado,_ _presumindo que ela talvez não estivesse na hora do incêndio. Aqui está a foto mais nítida que encontramos."_

E um close da foto foi mostrado, e Kiyone e Mihoshi viram que era Kaori. O repórter voltou a falar: _"Se tiverem qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro da menina, avisem a sua delegacia mais próxima."_

Mihoshi viu Kaori com uma cara um tanto assustada. "Kaori, meu anjinho. Essa era a..."

"Sim. É a minha casa, quero dizer, era."

"Então o homem que acharam era..."

"Sim. Meu padrasto. E agora que ele morreu, não sei o que fazer. Não tenho mais ninguém de família." Apesar do tom melancólico, de alguma forma Kaori parecia aliviada, já que aquele homem não ia mais poder machucá-la. Mihoshi lhe acariciava os cabelos curtos, em seguida olhou pra Kiyone.

"O que faremos, amor?" Mas Kiyone tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

"Vamos primeiro a delegacia avisar que a achamos, e depois ir até a assistência social." A menininha parecia preocupada.

"Vão me pôr no orfanato?"

Kiyone balançou negativamente a cabeça e sorrindo na mesma hora. "Mas de jeito nenhum você vai para um orfanato. No lugar disso, vamos entrar com um pedido pra te adotarmos." Os olhos de Kaori brilharam de forma incrível, parecido com os de Mihoshi quando fica feliz ao extremo.

"Sério? V-vocês...querem...me...adotar?"

"Eu com certeza quero e aposto que Mihoshi também, mas queremos saber se é isso que quer. Não se importa de ser filha de um casal feminino?"

Kaori nem disse nada, apenas correu na direção das duas e as abraçou com toda força, sentindo-se confortável perto daquelas duas garotas que a receberam com todo carinho e amor. Elas também a abraçaram, sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos.

Mihoshi e Kiyone foram ao seu quarto trocar de roupa para saírem. Mihoshi perguntou a ela.

"Kiyone? Realmente acha que podemos fazer isso?"

"Acredito que sim, Mihoshi. Não era o que queria? Sei que tínhamos combinado estudar essa questão mais pra frente, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Confesso que me apeguei a ela e quando ela me chamou de 'mamãe', senti uma grande emoção em mim, parecida com a que tenho por você, só que de um jeito diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão calorosa." Kiyone meio que começou a lacrimejar, mas sua esposa a amparou com um abraço.

"Eu também amo ela, querida, e sei que juntas, seremos a família que ela merece e eu desejei que fossemos." Com um beijo amoroso, elas terminaram de se arrumar e foram a sala, onde Kaori esperava alegremente.

* * *

Depois de darem o depoimento na delegacia de como a acharam e cuidaram dela, tiveram permissão do delegado pra irem ao departamento da assistência social.

"E essa é toda a história, juíza. Por isso viemos." Kiyone concluiu sua declaração.

"Nós gostamos dela, e pedimos que nos dê uma chance de mostrar que podemos ser boas mães." Mihoshi deu seu apoio à parceira.

"Por favor, senhora juíza. Elas são boazinhas e gentis. Não me importo mesmo. Prefiro ter duas mães que me amam do que um padrasto que queira me machucar." Kaori dizia de modo suplicante.

A juíza pensou por uns instantes, mas logo se decidiu.

"Tudo bem, darei a vocês uma chance. Vou permitir que cuidem dela, entretanto vou escalar uma assistente social pra visitá-las este mês. Se a assistente comprovar que estão aptas pra essa responsabilidade, poderão adotá-la em definitivo. De acordo?" As duas concordaram e após assinar mais uns papéis, levaram Kaori pra tomar sorvete antes de irem pra casa.

* * *

Já no dia seguinte, Mihoshi limpava a sala com o aspirador e Kiyone passava as roupas com Kaori ajudando-a. A campainha tocou e Mihoshi foi atender.

"Pois não, posso ajudar?" Era uma moça de blazer azul carregando uma pasta.

"Bom dia. Sou Yuuko Matsu, assistente social. A senhora deve ser...Mihoshi Makibi-Kuramistu, correto?"

"Não." A assistente pareceu espantada com a resposta.

"Não? Esta não é a residência das Makibi-Kuramitsu?"

"É sim, mas Makibi-Kuramitsu é minha esposa, e eu sou Mihoshi Kuramitsu-Makibi." Nessa hora, Kiyone veio a porta quase atropelando Mihoshi, fingindo bom humor.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Minha esposa adora fazer uma piadinha. Por favor, entre e sente-se." Tão logo ela entrou, Kiyone deu um olhar sério pra Mihoshi.

"Toma cuidado com o que você fala. Um descuido e já era, entendeu?" "Ah, desculpa, Kiyone." Ela ficou um pouquinho menos séria.

"Só fique mais atenta, ok? Mas admito que teve graça, mesmo."

Yuuko começou a falar com elas junto com Kaori.

"Pra começar, como é o relacionamento de vocês?" Kiyone falou de modo bem natural.

"Nada diferente de qualquer casal. Trabalhamos, cuidamos da casa, conversamos, nos divertimos e se temos problemas, procuramos resolvê-los juntas. Quase não discutimos, saldo raras exceções, como o que jantar, o que ver na TV, como usar o dinheiro, aonde vamos passear. Temos uma vida bem comum e normal."

"Certo. Vícios?"

"Não temos nenhum." Mihoshi falou. "Não fumamos, não bebemos, menos quando vamos visitar nossos amigos e ainda assim, bem pouco. Fazemos desse jeito porque queremos que nosso casamento dure. Amo esta mulher desde o dia que a conheci e quero ficar com ela. Nunca faríamos nada que estragasse nossa relação, e nem com a que criamos com Kaori." A loira olhou com carinho e afeto para sua esposa e sua filha adotiva. Ambas retribuíram.

Yuuko não deixou de notar tal ligação, mas tinha um trabalho a seguir.

"Vocês tem economias guardadas?" Foi a vez de Kiyone dizer.

"Sinceramente temos um bom dinheiro guardado que...ganhamos há quase um ano e estamos decidindo usá-lo pra abrir um negócio pra depois de nos aposentarmos."

"Que tipo de negócio?"

Mihoshi se adiantou. "Talvez um bar-restaurante com karaokê, que possa ser frequentado por casais que...sejam como nós. Afinal, todos tem o direito de escolher com quem quer ser feliz. Claro, é apenas uma ideia." Kiyone a viu com certa simpatia.

"E sabe, Mihoshi? Não é má ideia. Eu gostei." E Yuuko pareceu gostar também da ideia. Logo retomou seu serviço.

"Eu ia perguntar no que trabalham, mas em querer ser indiscreta, uma dúvida: conhecem um rapaz chamado Takeda Hojo?"

"Ah, conhecemos ele, sim. É um colega nosso na Polícia Galác..." Kiyone lhe tapou a boca na hora, mas Yuuko já percebera.

"Então são vocês de quem meu primo fala?"

"Bem, é o seguinte. Nós...espera. Disse...'primo'?" Kiyone olhou com os olhos bem grande e Mihoshi dava a mesma expressão.

"Isso. Primo. Sei tudo sobre a Polícia Galáctica. Meu primo Takeda me confidencia tudo sobre o trabalho e é claro, mantenho segredo. Ele até me contou de 2 policiais designadas para a Terra devido a uns...probleminhas. Isso é verdade?"

Kiyone parecia um tanto sem graça, mas sabia que precisava falar.

"Foi mesmo. Tivemos algumas dificuldades iniciais, que nos fez ser transferidas pra cá, contudo temos conseguido manter a ordem pra estes lados e vivido tranquilamente. Depois que casamos, Mihoshi mudou pra melhor, aprendeu a ser mais responsável e quase nem mais causa acidentes, nem em casa, exceto quando eu peço pra ela quebrar algo de vez em quando porque no fundo, sinto um pouquinho de falta do jeito desastrado dela, mas garantimos que é só isso. Por favor, Não nos tire a Kaori. Somos boas mães pra ela." A garota de cabelo esverdeado pediu quase chorando. Mihoshi lhe deu um abraço de conforto.

"É verdade. Tenho me esforçado pra ser uma boa esposa e dona-de-casa. Faço isso porque amo muito minha parceira. Ela soube me amar e ter paciência comigo, Nem todos conseguiriam." Foi quando Kaori abraçou as duas.

"Deixa eu ficar com elas. Amo ter duas mães tão amáveis e carinhosas. Sei que podemos ser uma boa família."

"Por favor, por favor, se acalmem." Pediu Yuuko. "Não preciso ouvir mais nada. Estou convencida."

Elas observaram como a assistente olhava com doçura às três. "Poucas vezes vi um laço tão forte de amor entre famílias adotivas. Vejo que os sentimentos que as unem são sinceros e claros. Do que depender de mim, vocês tem a guarda permanente dela. Confiem que darei meu apoio a aprovação ao seu caso. Falarei com a juíza. Ela é uma boa amiga minha e sei que vai aceitar."

Mihoshi não conseguiu se conter. Correu e abraçou com vontade Yuuko. "Ah. Muito, muito obrigada. Você é um anjo. Te agradecemos de coração." A policial loira a segurou por uns instante quando Kiyone a pediu pra soltá-la. Yuuko quase ficar sem ar.

"Me perdoe. Não quis fazer por mal." Yuuko arrumava a gola do blazer.

"Tudo bem. Não foi nada. Vejo agora por que Kaori as ama tanto. Antes de ir, posso pedir um favorzinho as duas?" As duas parceira consentiram.

* * *

"Caramba. É bom demais." Yuuko realmente vibrava pelo passeio espacial que estava dando na Yagami. Kaori parecia também se divertir como nunca.

A nave cruzou boa parte da galáxia, dando a volta em vários planetas e apesar de não estarem de serviço no momento, detiveram um ladrão que roubara uma fortuna em minerais preciosos e como sempre, Mihoshi faz uma trapalhada inicial, mas que resultou no cumprimento da missão. Kaori acha muita graça como sua mãe bronzeada resolve a questão.

Voltando pra casa, e obviamente com a nave transformada em um carro, Yuuko se mostrava bem animada.

"Olhe, sou agradecida as duas. Desde pequena queria voar numa nave espacial. Takeda queria me levar, mas ele é de outro setor."

"O prazer foi nosso." Mihoshi disse sorridente.

"Podem confiar que direi a juíza a seu favor. Ela é muito minha amiga."

"Sendo assim, não gostariam de jantar conosco amanhã de noite? Adoraríamos que viessem, e podem também usar nossa piscina." Kiyone pensou em lhe dizer algo repreensivo, mas viu que parecia uma boa ideia.

"Eu acho ótimo. Se quiserem vir..." Yuuko pensou um pouco e achou uma boa.

"Claro. Está combinado. Podemos vir às sete. Tudo bem?" E com o jantar acertado, ela se foi.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Mihoshi e Kiyone tinham tudo pronto e o aroma da comida era maravilhoso. Mihoshi preparou quase tudo, deixando sua esposa impressionada. As duas se vestiam de modo elegante: Kiyone usava um vestido vermelho que parecia couro fino e o que Mihoshi vestia era rosa escuro com as abas da gola e dos ombros brancas. Kaori usava um vestido branco com lacinhos amarelos. Parecia uma bonequinha. Tão logo a campainha tocou, a menina foi atender.

Yuuko estava junto à juíza, que se mostrava bem diferente do que era no tribunal. Yuuko trajava um vestido verde-oceano com uma flor na lapela, enquanto que o da sua amiga era azul escuro e bem largo nos ombros, com pontos brilhantes bordados. kiyone e Mihoshi vieram recebê-las.

"Prazer em revê-las, garotas. Ainda não nos apresentamos formalmente. Sou Emiko Yamamo e Yuuko me contou várias coisas sobre vocês."

"O prazer é nosso, mas por favor, entrem."

Todas ocuparam seus lugares e aproveitaram o jantar. Yuuko e Emiko apreciaram bastante a comida e adoraram a companhia daquelas garotas tão divertidas. Uma hora depois, aceitaram quando as convidaram pra nadar e relaxar na jacuzzi. Emiko de fato nunca estivera tão relaxada.

"Garotas. Vocês sabem como dar um jantar, e a piscina de vocês, então..." Ela deu um olhar pra Yuuko e o voltou pras parceiras. "Não preciso que comprovem mais nada. Kaori estará bem com vocês. São de fato a família que ela precisa."

E falando em Kaori, Mihoshi e Kiyone viram que era parecia sonolenta. Deixando a assistente e a juíza na piscina, a levaram para seu novo quarto, a cobriram e lhe deram um beijo de boa noite, mas não saíram antes de Mihoshi lhe colocar junto o ursinho que lhe dera na primeira noite.

"Acho que ela será muito feliz, não acha, Kiyone?" "Com duas mães tão incríveis e cheias de amor como nós? Melhor impossível, coração."

E lhe dando um beijo cheio de paixão, Kiyone tomou sua companheira pela mão e voltaram pra piscina, onde Yuuko e Emiko se beijavam com grande prazer. Não demorou pras duas virem que não estavam sozinhas. Emiko não sabia o que dizer.

"Hã? Garotas? Bem, podemos explicar. O caso é que Yuuko e eu, nós..." Mihoshi falou na hora. "Ah. Não esquentem com isso. Entendemos o que é o amor. Podemos nos juntar a vocês?" E as duas policiais se aproximaram, compartilhando a jacuzzi com suas nova amigas.

Continua...

* * *

**Vendo que talvez sentissem falta das bobagens que Mihoshi fala sem pensar ou refletir, dei uma colher-de-chá na hora dela atender a assistente. **

**Originalmente a juíza e a assistente não teriam nomes, mas ficaria um tanto vago no caso delas e resolvi lhe dar nomes, que tirei do ep. 10 de Jaspion, mais precisamente das atrizes que fizeram as amazonas 1 e 2.**

**Pra facilitar pro lado de Kiyone e Mihoshi, achei uma boa a assistente ser parente de um membro da Polícia Galáctica uma vez que o grupo em si quase não cito.**

**O lance da juíza e a assistente terem um caso foi algo que bolei na hora de escrever o enredo definitivo.**


	6. Nosso Maior Prêmio

**Parte 6: Nosso Maior Prêmio**

* * *

"PRAIA."

"MAR."

"SOL."

Kiyone, Mihoshi e Kaori tinham todos os motivos pra festejarem. Além da adoção ter dado certo, as duas policiais e sua filha recém-adotada puderam desfrutar de um admirável dia de sol na praia.

"Que dia bonito. Não concorda, querida?"

"Com certeza, mãe, e...hã?"

"Algo de errado, Kaori?"

"Acho que tem um problema. Se as duas são minhas mães, como vou fazer quando precisar falar com uma no lugar da outra?"

Mihoshi não tinha pensado nisso, mas logo achou uma solução: "Eu sei. A Kiyone você chama de mamãe e eu de mammy. O que acha?"

"Sabe, Mihoshi. Não falo com frequência, mas é uma bela ideia."

"Então assim vai ser. Mammy, posso brincar na água?"

"Pode sim, mas fique no raso onde possamos te ver e leve sua boia." Kaori pôs a boia e correu pra brincar na água, bem na parte rasa. Kiyone e Mihoshi se deitaram nas toalhas pra pegar um bronze.

"Meu bem. Faz o favor de passar protetor na minhas costas?" Pediu a garota de cabelo verde já deitada de costas, enquanto desamarrava a parte de cima do biquíni.

Mihoshi passou o protetor com vontade e suas esposa parecia se deliciar com o toque de suas mãos.

Depois foi a vez de Kiyone passar o protetor nas costas da loira. Ambas contemplavam como sua filha se divertia pulando e chutando a água.

"Sabe, Mihoshi? Andei pensando em várias coisas, especialmente sobre a sorte que tivemos de um ano pra cá." Mihoshi mostrou um olhar curioso.

"Fala de como descobrimos o nosso amor, quando nos casamos ou de termos ganho aquele grande prêmio da loteria?"

"É tudo isso, mas tem mais uma coisa, e ela está bem ali." Ela apontou para a filha no mar. Mihoshi percebeu.

"Diz de termos adotado Kaori? Realmente foi algo feliz pra ela."

"Pra ela e pra nós, porque todas ganhamos uma coisa especial: uma família." Mihoshi entendeu o que sua esposa disse e a abraçou amorosamente.

"Ah, Kiyone. Sermos uma família é a coisa mais maravilhosa que podíamos ser. Eu te amo." A policial de cabelo esverdeado estava com os olhos em lágrimas mas com um sorriso doce.

"Eu também te amo, meu amor, e a nossa filhinha. Tudo que fizermos, será juntas." As duas estavam pra se beijar quando Kaori surgiu e ambas se separaram, procurando disfarçar.

"Mammy, mamãe. Tudo bem? Estava chorando, mamãe?"

"Não, não, não, gracinha. Só...passei protetor demais no rosto e caiu um pouquinho nos olhos, apenas isso. O que quer, bonequinha?"

"Queria saber se querem brincar comigo."

"Ah, que grande ideia, e tenho aqui o que precisamos." Mihoshi pegou uma grande sacola e dela despejou seus brinquedos dos Policiais da Polícia do Espaço. Por essa Kiyone não esperava.

"Não acredito que trouxe tudo isso." Disse Kiyone um tanta embaraçada.

"Você falou que íamos nos divertir."

"É, eu falei, mas..." Kaori se mostrava radiante. "Oba. Quero ser o Patrulheiro Vermelho." "Vou ficar com o Bazuca Furadeira. Quer brincar, querida?"

Sem saber o que dizer, ela deu de ombros e pegou um dos bonecos.

"Ok, fico com o Lorde Canhão." E olhando pra sua esposa e filha, expressou um sorriso perverso, mostrando que entrou na brincadeira.

"Ah. Este é seu fim, Patrulheiro Vermelho. Meu exército do mal e eu dominaremos a Terra." "Isso que você pensa, Lorde Canhão. A justiça irá perseverar." "Não conte com essa. Estou aqui pra servir ao meu mestre." Kaori sabia como fazer o papel, e as três brincaram por toda a tarde, tirando um tempo pra outras coisas, como jogar bola, se enterrar na areia e nadar.

* * *

Quase de noite, Kiyone dirigia a van para casa com Mihoshi ao seu lado bem sonolenta e Kaori dormindo toda tranquila e sorridente. As duas olhavam para a filha adormecida.

"Foi um dia inesquecível, não acha?" A resposta que Mihoshi aguardava veio num belo sorriso.

"Um dos melhores até agora, e me pergunto o que o futuro nos reserva."

"Seja qual for, só por termos uma a outra e a nossa filhinha, já será uma maravilha." Mihoshi apoiou sua cabeça levemente no ombro da parceira, que sentiu certa verdade em suas palavras, enquanto guiava noite adentro."

* * *

_15 anos depois..._

O orador-mor da formatura passava o diploma. "A próxima: Kaori Makibi-Kuramistu. Congratulações."

No auditório, ninguém aplaudia com mais entusiasmo do que Kiyone e Mihoshi, felizes pela formatura de sua menina especial. Quando os pais e amigos foram de encontro com os recém-formados, as duas parceiras não souberam conter o que sentiam pela filha.

"Kaori, meu anjinho. Como temos orgulho de você." Mihoshi a segurava com toda força, que mal percebia como ela estava ficando sem ar. Teve que Kiyone lhe chamar a atenção.

"A-han. Benzinho..."

"Ah. Desculpe. Desculpe, Kaori. É que estou feliz que tenha se formado. E parece que foi ontem que você entrou em nossa vidas."

"Tudo bem, mammy." Mesmo após tantos anos, Kaori ainda a chamava desse jeito e com Kiyone, pra quem agora olhava, não era diferente.

"Não posso deixar de te dar razão. Você e a mamãe sempre me amaram e me apoiaram. Nunca desistiram de mim e graças à vocês, tive a melhor família que poderia desejar. Eu amo vocês." A garota recém-formada abraçou as duas mulheres, que choravam de felicidade por tais palavras. Um pouquinho depois, uma menina ruiva se aproximou. Kaori lhe pegou à mão.

"Mães. Conheçam Tomie, minha namorada." Kiyone e Mihoshi cumprimentaram com alegria a ruiva.

"Encantada em conhecê-las, senhoras, e contente por aceitar-me na vida dela."

"O que deixar nossa menina feliz, está ótimo pra nós." A mulher de cabelo verde respondeu.

"Isso mesmo. Que tal comemorarem no nosso restaurante? Por nossa conta." Disse a loira bronzeada.

* * *

O Kiyoshi´s era um dos melhores bares-restaurantes da cidade. Com os melhores drinques, uma comida excelente, palco para karaokê e o point preferido de casais de mesmo sexo. Kiyone e Mihoshi o abriram depois de se aposentar da Polícia Galáctica. Mesmo recebendo ótimas ofertas de promoções da central, as duas optaram por uma vida mais pacífica na Terra, onde residiam seus amigos, que vieram para a festa de Kaori.

"Preciso dizer. Acho que você acertaram com esse restaurante. Meus parabéns."

"Muito obrigada, Tenchi, mas Mihoshi merece o crédito pela ideia." Kiyone segurou ternamente a esposa dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Mihoshi ficou ruborizada.

"Quem está surpresa sou eu pela Mihoshi ter tido uma ideia. Acho que o casamento serviu pra estimular-lhe o pouco cérebro que tem." Ryoko dizia quando degustava uma bebida.

Kiyone já ia lhe dar uma coça, mas bastou o olhar sério de Tenchi pra reprendê-la. Ryoko pediu desculpas pelo que disse.

"Devia ter melhores modos, Ryoko. Isso é jeito de uma mulher casada falar?" Argumentou Ayeka.

"Presta atenção, princesinha. Não é porque aceitamos as duas sermos do Tenchi que pode me dizer como devo dizer. Só ele pode fazer isso."

"Sempre agindo de modo vulgar. Típico." Provocou Ayeka.

Ryoko já tomava posição pra atacá-la e vice-versa, mas de repente, uma descarga elétrica tomou conta das duas derrubando-as. Washu ergueu seu copo em triunfo.

"Vejo que depois de tanto tempo, meu dispositivo ainda é eficaz."

"Washu, você é incrível." Washu A.

"É a mais brilhante que há." Washu B.

Sasami tomou a palavra com animação. "Então brindemos a Kaori, por sua formatura na faculdade de artes, sua namorada Tomie e as suas mães, por promoverem esta festa."

E assim foi por toda a noite. Não teve quem não tirasse uma hora pra cantar. Até Kiyone e Mihoshi tomaram parte, e ainda mandavam bem, sem contar suas velhas amigas Yuuko e Emiko, às vésperas de se casar, convidando-as para serem suas damas de honra.

* * *

Bem de noite, as ex-policiais voltaram pra casa. A felicidade que ambas exaltavam era imensa.

"Que lindo dia. Não acha, Kiyone?" A loira apoiava seu queixo no ombro da esposa, acariciando seu rosto com o seu próprio.

"Mais um dos melhores e nunca me canso de dizer isso, minha cabecinha de bolha." Para Mihoshi, ser chamada desse jeito por ela, era como uma declaração de amor.

"Como eu gosto que me chame dessa forma. Quer que eu quebre um ou dois pratos para recordar os bons tempos?" A mulher de cabelo esverdeado lhe voltou um sorriso franco.

"Eu gostei, e podemos brincar um pouco de Polícia do Espaço depois, mas desta vez quero ser o Patrulheiro Vermelho."

"Combinado, e mais uma coisa..." Mihoshi subiu nas costas da parceira. "eu te amo."

"Também te amo. É tudo que desejo e mais nada." E segurando sua amorosa esposa, foi para a cozinha.

Fim.

* * *

**Achei tão legal a piada do choque elétrico da Washu que precisava citá-la novamente.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desta história e aguardem o que mais vou aprontar pra essas duas.**


End file.
